sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Susanthehedgehog16
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Professor Zharles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 04:54, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello! :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:28, October 10, 2014 (UTC) No, you can upload pictures here!This might help. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:19, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Sari!! OMG HAII XDD Ok sorry, I need to calm down, but HI xD I missed ya bud, sry about your DA getting banned :< But, I hope you have a great time here and welcome to the SonicFancharacterWiki! ^^ Zonerz (talk) 21:14, October 12, 2014 (UTC) aka lilriss157 from DA ^^ BTW your random pic is fabulous xD Well at least you can check msgs xD and NP, And yes, I will make EXE do that, but it will be awhile because Im so freaking behind on requests and asks ;-; BUT, I WILL DO IT XD Yeah, freakin school xP But I will get it up I promise! And I like your chara, she seems real cool! Are you gonna make pages for them soon? ^^ And yes. I live. In. You closet. mindblown Zonerz (talk) 22:32, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh, the way you add a page is, click the contribute button under the search bar, the. Click add page, then go with standard layout and then just follow the instructions from there ^^ Nuuu dont check the closetttt DX XD thanks, Ive been playing with the design and I think Ive found one that Ppl may like better, but it still have those boots xD DANGIT. IM THE ONLY PERSON WITH LIKE NO SANIC MERCHENDISE. DANGIT. xD Yayy you saw my weird head xD But I think Im cancelling the comic, Im not ready for one yet. I could, but there's the fact that where I live practically NO ONE sells Sonic stuff :< Sry can you explain that last thing you said, I got a bit confused xD Oh that xD, well, I will spoil that I AM going to finish the 5th page and post it, but after that idk Well, you're the only person besides me who knows the 5th page is coming out. And thanks >w< again im still testing wit her design Sadly the wiki doesnt really have a way to add friends :< But the way most ppl do it is by saying on their user page who their friends are XD Im ok with being friends with chu! Aww what's going wrong with making the page? I say Sanic BECAUSE ITS FABULOUS XD I HAZ AN IDEA! I could make the page and then you can edit it for your chara Its fine really, what do you want the title to be? Susan the Hedgehog? Ok did that and the Quote, Ill publish it, then you can add all of the info about her, k? http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Susan_the_Hedgehog Not a prob, oh and you can call me Riss, or Rissa, Sam is just the name of my chara xD but if ya want to call me Sam i dont mind either way ^^ Sam: ... Sam: nothing (Wanna rp in the wiki chat?) Go to your user talk page (this place) and right next to the top of the messages is the SFCW chat, clik 'join' and then Ill meet you there ^^ What happened? :< Ikr? X< :< My Scratch account: http://scratch.mit.edu/projects/32503792/ ~ Dot27 We can just roleplay for the time being.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 00:58, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Cool! ^^ Hey I saw the pic you left on my page, but um, next time, could you please use the Signature button (or just put 4 of these: ~ ) Cuz, that way it'll be alot easier for me to tell who is commenting on my profile XD Thnx and great job! ^^ Zari Awww!! She's so cute!!~ ^w^ Zonerz (talk) 20:24, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Well, Im streaming right now if ya wanna come: Stream Hello, just saying hi ^^ ("This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 02:04, January 24, 2015 (UTC)) Sorry it's so dark.. ~Dot I'm taking a break from chat...I'm to...unstable atm. If you like to chat with me you can go here http://buthuainsayian-race-sonic-fan-character.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity or use my skype The-Bismarck.....sorry gtg for the night.. "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 04:12, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Art trade thingy the white erase thingies were to get rid of some sloppy scribbling I did beforehand. I did this on me tablet. Clarity of thought before rashness of action ~ Shockwave 00:21, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Goodbye ...I Guess i came to say goodbye and tell you i was prema banned by jonic because my internet kept going out at a bad time i don't know if i'll see you in another wikia chat so goodbye...i guessPrincess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 01:25, March 8, 2015 (UTC) why was i banned? unban me plz Sorry im sorry for what i said yesterday, i hope you can forgive me! LoneRangerWolfMan (talk) 07:36, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for not being able to rp. Apparently I keep falling asleep. Sorry:'(Zapor888 (talk) 07:15, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Susan.. If you're there.. I really need someone... @Dot I miss you.. I am extremely sorry~Y-Tiger I know you won't see this message, and I understand your reasoning for leaving. I am deeply sorry for not being there at all, and deeply sorry to have to tell Bis that you can not stay on this wiki, I wished you could but we will not force you to stay at all. Again, I am deeply sorry for what happen and that I wish you good luck wherever you go. I am only a ghost to you, am I not?Y-Tiger(talk) 10:19, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Susan? What's wrong?? Why are you apologizing You're worrying me friend.. Zonerz (talk) 23:27, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey,came to tell u i cant get on chat often because my tablet is dead dead, and i can't use my laptop often. we can play smash tho.*hugs*Zapor888 (talk) 20:55, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Aww, you alright Susu? *hugs tightly* (zRexx) (talk) 01:13, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry for not responding, or deleting the pages you asked me. irl stuff got in the way, but would you mind linking me the pages you want me to delete for you? Clarity of thought before rashness of action ~ Shockwave 16:08, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Bolt - Hi! It's Boltstryke! I don't know if you still remember me... But me and Ruben and the others miss you. So call us anytime!